Boys
by Antoni
Summary: Happy Addek with 3 adorable little boys. Disclaimer: I don t own anything
1. Daddy is back

Hey I`m back with a oneshot. This is about Addison and Derek and their family. I never mentioned it in the story but when I wrote it I thought they `re living in LA and not in Seattle. I don`t know I just can`t imagine happy Addek in rainy Seattle.

Enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything.

* * *

Boys

"Mom, daddy`s back!" Aiden yelled running towards the front door jumping into his dads arms

"Hey buddy." He greeted his son kissing him onto his forehead.

"Did you take good care of mommy, like I asked you too?"

"Yes I did. But I think she missed you anyway." He said making a grimace.

"Where is she?" he said while holding his first-born son tight.

"I don`t know I told her you`re back, well actually I yelled it threw the house but I`m not sure she heard it." The boy explained with a shrug.

"Well let`s find her and your brothers then, shall we?"  
"Okay. I bet she`s in Joshua`s bedroom."

"Let`s look for her there."

"If that isn`t the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Derek said after he watched Addison for a while helping their second son finishing a puzzle with Winnie the Pooh on it.

"You`re back" she exclaimed practically jumping into his arms.

"Daddy" Joshua said and his eyes widened and he too run towards his dad who picked him up immediately and swirled him around.

"I thought you would come back tomorrow" Addison said surprised.

"Well I decided to come back today."

"I`m clad you`re back. I`ve missed you." She admitted.

"I`ve missed you too. And you boys of course. By the way where is Mason?"  
"He`s taking a nap daddy. He`s a baby, he sleeps almost all the time." Aiden replied rolling his eyes as if it wasn`t obvious.

"All right, all right son. You have to tell me about all the things you did while I was gone."

And right then Aiden started talking really excited about all he has done. Most important was his soccer game.

„Boys, it`s bedtime!" Addison yelled to the porch where her two elder boys who were currently playing with their father. She already tucked in Mason who is their youngest son. He`s only 5 month old.

"No mom, not yet! It`s only 7 pm!" Aiden their eldest disagreed and looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. He enjoyed spending time with his father so much and he probably missed his dad the most while he was gone.

"I`m sorry Aiden, but considering tomorrow is school you have to go to bed now and so has your brother. Come on Joshi." Hoping at least Joshua would obey and as he did not she looked at her husband for support.

"Yes boys, it`s bedtime. Come on I`ll read you a story." He said picking up both boys walking inside.  
"I want the one with the little bear." Joshua said who`s only 3 and a half years old.

"No. The story is for babies! I want you to read me a story from my new book with the pirates!" Aiden exclaimed and handed the book to Derek.

"Why doesn`t mommy read a book to Joshua and I read one to you Aiden?"  
"Okay" he said excited. "Mom do I really have to go to bed right now?" he asked, hoping she would give in because he hasn`t seen his dad for 3 weeks.

"Yes you have. Dad`s back and from now on, you can spend much more time together."  
"Fine."

"Come on Josh."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes baby?"

"Do I have to go to kindergarden tomorrow?"

Josh wasn`t very happy about the fact to spend so much time in kindergarden. He didn`t like to go there at all, he never did. He was a mommys boy and would love to spend all his time with her or with his daddy if she wasn`t around.

"Yes you do. But we`ll do something as a family in the afternoon. What do you think?"  
"We all together?"

"Yes we all together."  
"Okay" he said smiling over his whole face, even if he was a mommys boy, he enjoyed the time with his dad just as much as his brothers.

"… and then the little bear fell asleep." and so did Joshua by now.

"Good night baby. Sweet dreams."

"How are you two coping?" Addison asked after she had watched her son and husband for a little while.  
"Not now mom dad`s reading me the story." Aiden replied frustrated that she interrupted his time with Derek.

"I`m sorry to interrupt I just came to say good night."  
"Night mom" he said not even looking at her. He was too concentrated to look at the book trying to read it himself.

"Might I get a goodnight kiss my dear son?" she asked walking towards the boys bed and kissed him onto his lips.

"Night mom."

"Is he asleep?"  
"Not yet but I guess he`ll be asleep in no time." Derek answered when he approached the nursery.

"What`s up with him?" Derek asked because Addison had baby Mason in her arm trying to calm him down.

"I don`t know."

"He changed so much over the last 3 weeks."  
"Did he?"

"Yes, I missed so much, look at him."  
"Oh come on, he`s only 5 month old."

"Still. Give him to me?" he said reaching out for the infant.  
"Sure. Do you want to go to daddy?" Addison asked the boy while shifting him so Derek could easily take him from her.

And surprisingly, he fell asleep in his daddy`s arms in less than a minute.

"He just loves daddy." Derek chuckles placing the boy in his crib and pulling Addison close to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Obviously" she smiles and leaned onto him.  
"hmm." She looked tiered, at least he thought so.

"So is it my time to play with the big boy now?" she asked cockily, smiling widely.  
"Hell yes it is."

The End

* * *

Now I kind of like the idea of Addison having boys and not girls.

I wrote this a couple of month ago but I was never sure whether or not to post it. So now I decided I`ll post it and see how you like it.


	2. Breakfast

Because I was asked to write more about Addison, Derek and their three little boys, I decided to write a couple of chapters of their daily routine. Breakfast, Bathtime and stuff like that.

You should know that this story isn`t beta-ed. But if someone feels to be called up to beta this story, just tell me.

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything.

* * *

Breakfast

Like every day at 5:30 in the morning Mason woke Addison and Derek up. It was their daily routine that first Addison would take a shower and get ready for work and afterwards Derek would take a shower and get ready.

"Mason, what do you think your brothers want for breakfast?" Derek asked his son while feeding him, not really expecting an answer of course.

"Ba" he said and reached out for the mashed banana on the plate infront of him and the mash was immideately everywhere. On the baby, in Derek`s face and hair, on his highchair and then on the floor.

"I guess that means no banana?" Derek said laughing. Thank god he wasn`t dressed just yet and thank god he would be able to take a shower in a couple of minutes, considering the mashed banana in his hair.

He didn`t even bother to clean up the mess he and Mason have made because he knew that there was a pretty good chance that it will look much worse when Josh and Aiden have finished their breakfast.

Instead he made pancakes and then went upstairs to change Mason in his regular cloth.

"What do you want to wear today, hmm Mason?"

The baby just looked at Derek with wide eyes and his hands were reaching out for his daddy`s hair.

"No honey, this is daddys hair. You have really great hair yourself. You know hair doesn`t have to be black to be beautiful. You`re brown-red hair is very beautiful too. You`re mommy was so proud when she saw your hair."

Derek decided for brown trousers and a shirt with colorful stripes.

"Come on, now we can play a little together." He said and tickled his baby boy. He then picked Mason up and held him up over his head looking at him and then moving him like he was an airplane. Mason loves playing airplane.

"Now we`re flying down the stairs, bruuummm, bruummmm." Derek said and the baby giggled loudly and his eyes were shining. He waved with his arms just like birds with their wings.

"You ready?" Derek asked Addison and gave Mason to her with one last bruuuummm.

"Yup, are the other two still asleep?"  
"Yes."

"Okay, I`ll go wake them up then." She said and then both Addison and Derek went back upstairs, he walked into their bathroom and Addison walked in Joshua`s room first because he always took a little longer to wake up.

"Joshy, sweetie it`s time to get up." She said softly and stroke through his hair gently. He has the same black curls like his father and the same blue eyes.

"Hmm." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"I`ll go wake up Aiden and then me and Mason will be back, okay?"  
"Okay."

"Aiden honey, it`s time to get up." She said softly and stroke just like she did with Joshua through his hair. He too has the same curls and eyes like his father.

"Okay."  
"I put you some cloth on the chair, will you get dressed and come downstairs afterwards?"  
"Sure." He said and smiled at his mom. He is definitely a morning person. He wakes up with a smile and way too much energy.

Then Addison walked back in Josh´s room. The boy was still curled up under the blanket and again sound asleep.

"Joshy, honey you need to get up now."  
"Noo" he whined and turned around to face the wall.

"Sorry sweetie but you really have to get up." She said stroking his cheek.

"Fine." He said and opened his eyes for the first time on this day.

"Good morning." Addison smiled. After she placed Mason on the ground she pulled Josh in her arms and ruffled his hair.

"Are you awake now?"  
"No."

"Then I guess we have to tickle you awake, right?" And she started tickling him and he laughed and gasped for air.

"Mommy I`m awake now. Please stop." He laughed.

"Then lets go downstairs. I saw that daddy made us pancakes and I`m starving." When she said pancakes Joshua`s eyes widened and he was smiling widely.

"Are you ready too Aiden?" She asked then when they walked past Aiden`s bedroom.

"Yes"

"Why isn`t Josh dressed?" He asked suspicious.

"Because we`re so hungry. Are you too?"  
"Yess, my hunger is as big as a bear."  
"As big as a bear?"  
"Yesss!"

"Aiden, that`s enough. There`s no way you can eat all that." Addison said when she saw how many pancakes he had on his plate.

"But I`m so hungry." He said with his mouthful.

"Don`t speak with you mouthful."

"Look mom, Josh´s making a mess." Aiden said when he noticed that his brother had knocked over his cocoa. It already dropped onto the floor directly on Mason who learned how to crawl only a couple of days ago and now was looking shocked because there was something dropping on his head.

"Sorry mom." He said looking as innocent as possible.

"It`s okay, just eat your pancake honey."

"Ma" Mason whined because he now had cocoa dropping all over his face.

Addison took Mason to the bathroom and cleaned the whining child up.

"All clean again baby boy." She said and gave him a kiss on his forehead which still tasted a little like cocoa.

"Mooom" Joshua yelled and Addison hurried back into the kitchen and saw the pancakes on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked disbeliving.

"I stumbled and then all the pancakes were on the floor." Aiden admitted.

"Aiden, did you eat all your pancakes while I was gone?"

"Yes."

"and you wanted more?"  
"Yes."

"Mom I`m still hungry" Josh whined and Addison was about to go crazy.

"Then you have to eat something else. Banana or cereal?"  
"Cereal" he said determined.

"I`m ready." Derek said when he came in the kitchen.

"Good for you. I need to change. Cocoa everywhere. Take Mason." She handed him the baby and turned to leave but stopped."Could you wipe that up?" She asked him pleadingly.

"Sure, get changed." He said. It was every morning the same chaos. "

Boys you`re driving your mom crazy, you know that right?" He asked them. It was the same everymorning. He wasn`t quiet sure why she even got dressed before everyone was finished with breakfast. She had to get changed almost every day.

"Sorry dad." Aiden said and got up and left the room.

"Don`t forget to brush your teeth!" Derek instructed.

"I won`t forget."

"Josh, you ready?"  
"No." He`s a very cozy little man never in a hurry not even if Addison is about to have a breakdown because nothing goes how it was planned.

"Fine, I`ll get your cloth and you don`t make any more mess, okay?"  
"Okay."

So that Mason couldn`t get dirty anymore Derek placed him in his playpen. He obviously dislikes it ever since he started crawling but it was easier for them in the mornings.

"I`ll be right back." He said and jogged up the stairs to be back in the kitchen as soon as possible, if possible before anymore accidents happen. But just as he arrived in Joshua`s bedroom Mason started crying badly.

"I`ll get him." Addison said and hurried back in the kitchen where she found her screaming baby holding his head. Tears were falling and Josh tried to calm him but with less success because he could barely reach his brother.

Addison reached for the baby boy and hold him close looking at his head. His scalp was a little red but nothing major.

"It`s okay buddy. Josh honey finish your breakfast, will you?"  
"Yes mommy."

So all of that happened in only 90 minutes. Not it was 7:15 and that meant time to leave. The traffic at this time of day is horrible.

"Aiden are you ready?" Derek asked his son who was tying his shoes.  
"Yes."  
"Josh, come here we need to get you dressed now." He said. Almost every morning they are in a hurry.

"I`m coming." He yelled and run towards his dad.

"Mason and I are ready" Addison said and put her shoes on.

"Did you put your lunch in your backpack Aiden?" she asked because he forgot in lots of times.

"Yes mom."  
"I put Josh`s in his backpack" Derek said and smiled at his wife.

"Okay. Aiden have fun at school" She said and kissed his temple. "See you at the practice." She said and kissed Derek.

Addison brought Josh to kindergarden and Mason to daycare and Derek took Aiden to school most times. Afterwards he mostly brought coffee for him and Addison and they mostly drink it together infront of the practice.

"Mommy make Mason stop crying." Josh cried annoyed that his baby brother wouldn`t stop crying.

"I`m driving Josh. Give him his rattle will you?"

"It`s on the floor."

"Then I can`t do anything rtight now either." She said annoyed. Normally at least the carrides were without any trouble.

"Come on Josh, hurry."  
"Why?"  
"Because we`re already late baby." She said while trying to calm Mason who was still crying.

"Morning Lauren."  
"Hello Addison, Joshua. And what`s wrong with Mason today?" She asked and took the baby from Addison so she could help Joshua put on his slippers.

"Thanks for talking Mason." Addison said and took the baby back.

"Joshua daddy will pick you up today. Have fun."  
"I will mommy. Bye" he said and waved until Addison and baby Mason weren`t in sight anymore.

Mason calmed down quickly after Addison had left the building. He didn`t even make a scene when Addison left the daycare centre.

Meanwhile in Derek`s car.

"Dad, why are you and mommy always kissing?"  
"Because we love each other very much."  
"But it`s yuccccky"  
"No it`s not. Just wait until you have your first girlfriend."  
"I will never ever have a girlfriend. Girls are yucky."  
"So your mom is yucky too?"  
"No because she`s not a girl she`s mommy."  
"But she once was a girl and now she is a woman."  
"Still."  
"Fine with me. Then you can concentrate on your career."  
"Exactly. Do you think I`ll become a doctor too?"  
"If that`s what you want, then you can become a doctor too."  
"Cool. Dad why are we boys and not girls. Why don`t I have a sister cause most boys have a younger or older sister but I only have brothers."  
"That question we`ll talk about some other time because you have to go to school now." Derek said relived that he just parked infront of his sons school.

"Okay. Bye daddy." He said and got out of the car running towards the building.

"Your cappucino" he said and handed the sceaming cup to his wife and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you." She happily accepted the coffe and leaned into her husband enjoying the peace. Those were the few moments in which Derek truly was hers Hers without being interrupted by one of their boys or a pager.

This was their time of the day. The time they could enjoy their togetherness. The time they feel like husband and wife, feel like solemates and not just like the parents of Aiden, Joshua and Mason.

* * *

Haha, you have no idea how much fun it is to write this. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.


	3. Bathtime

Bathtime

It was already later than usual because Mason wouldn`t settle. It wouldn`t have been a problem when the older boys didn`t need a bath so urgently. Then Addison would tug them in and then take care of Mason but they were in the park earlier and they were really dirty now.

"Aiden, Joshua it`s bathtime."  
"Yay" Is their response and they ran into the bathroom and are undressed in no time. Obviously they really enjoy taking bath`s.

"Sorry boys, but no toys tonight. It`s already late and Aiden" She sais now more forcefully because he continued throwing things into the tub.

"But mom, it`s boring without toys." Joshua cries.

"I know but today all we do is get the two of you clean and then you have to go to bed." 

"But you can`t clean both of us at the same time. So I can play while you clean Josh and the other way around." Aiden argumentes smart-aleck.

"Fine, do what you want." Addison repies rolling her eyes. They are so stubborn but today she was just too tiered to deal with it.

"But mommy take care, the shampoo burns in the eyes." Joshua whines when she put some shampoo in her hands.

"I`ll be careful" She promises and the boy lais his head back and squeezing his eyes shut thighly so no shampoo would be able to get in his eyes.

"Splat" Aiden said and splashed hardly and started laughing instantly when he noticed that now his mother too was wet from head to toe.

"Aiden, the water belongs into the tub not on the bathroom floor and definitely not on me." She said annoyed and right then the door opens.

"Good evening guys." Derek greets his family and trying to surpress a laugh because of the way his wife looking.

"Thank god your home. I could use some help here." Addison sais harshly and pointed at Aiden.

"Sure." Derek sais and sat down on the toilette.

"You`re not supposed to watch Derek, your supposed to help. It`s late, they need to go to bed and so do I so please?" The frustration is now even more visible to all three boys in the room.

"Sorry" He sais apologetic and starts to undress himself.

"You`re not supposed to join them Derek" desperate now evident in her voice.

"I just don`t want my cloth to get as wet as yours are, okay?" he answers gently and walkes over to the tub now only wearing boxers.

"Sorry. This one is still dirty" She said pointing to Aiden and continues scrubbing Joshua. 

"Today in school I had to read for the class and Mrs. Whipple said I`m reading very well. And she wrote excellent under my math test because I had all the answers right." Aiden recountes proudly.

"That´s my boy. You`re just too smart for your age." Derek sais proudly while washing Aiden`s hair.

"You think I`m going to be a doctor just like you?" It is the boys biggest dream to become a doctor as succesfull as his father.  
"If you want to become a doctor, sure."

Meanwhile Addison is drying Josh up and afterwards she dries his hair with the hairdryer, and changes him in his pjs.

"Say goodnight to daddy and Aiden." She instructes tired.

"Night daddy, night aiden."  
"Night Joshy" Aiden replies and Derek gets up and giving his second son a kiss good night.

"Sweet dreams Joshua."

20 minutes later

"Derek it`s half past 8 Aiden really needs to go to bed now."

"It`s already so late?" He askes disbeliving. "Well I guess son, bedtime." Then he`s taking a towel to try Aiden so it would go faster.

"Why don`t you go downstairs or to bed and I take him to bed and clean up that mess?" Derek suggestes because he could see how tiered his wife is.

"I`ll go to bed then. Have a good nights sleep Aiden."

"Night mommy." He sais sweetly and hugges her tighly and then gives her a good night kiss.

"Night honey."

Half an hour later Aiden was fast asleep and Derek had cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. Afterwards he went in the kitchen to eat something and when that was done, he joined his sleeping wife in bed placing his left arm around her waist, so they would sleep close together.

I hope you liked it. Tell me if you want more of them and I`ll think about it. But for now this is the last chapter. Maybe you even have a suggestion what could happen in a new chapter…

Antonia

PS: please review =D


	4. Secret plans for mommys birthday

Chapter 4 of my Boy`s series is finally finished. I hope you`ll have a lot fun reading it, I had lots of fun while writing it and laughed tears. I swear!

I don`t own anything, sad but true…

Enjoy :D

xxxxxxx

Secret plans for mommy`s birthday

It`s Friday the 14th of April, which meant only one day till Addison`s birthday and Derek and the boys had big plans. They want it to be the perfect birthday.

So Derek took the day off (without Addison´s knowledge of course, otherwise it wouldn`t be a surprise) so he and the boys could prepare everything.

"What cake will we bake mommy?" Joshua asked excited. He loved everything that has sugar in it, like every little boy and he also is a big fan of baking and cocking. He always wants to help in the kitchen.

"How about a chocolate-raspberry cake? She loves chocolate and raspberries." Derek explained why he would pick this sort of cake.

"Okay." Josh said dashing through the kitchen like a thunderbolt. He didn`t have to go to kindergarden today while Aiden had to go to school and that made him even more happy.

"You`re really excited aren`t you?" Derek laughed heartly and placed Mason, the youngest boy in his playpen.

"Yup, and my presents are already finished. I made it with Emma last week."  
"What will you give mommy?"  
"Emma helped me to do pottery. I made a bowl where she can put all her jewellery in. It`s really great!" He said proudly. "I`ll show you come on daddy, hurry!" he yelled halfway up the stairs. " I hid it between all my stuffed animals, because mommy never, ever looks through them but tells me to tidy them up all the time!" Joshua proudly explains how he could find such a great place to hide his presents.

"Of course, you`re a very clever boy." That made the boy smiling widely. "I have also drawn her a picture. Look, that`s you and Aiden" he pointed on the figures on the picture "and there`s mommy with Mason and me on your shoulders. Look" he pointed to the drawn Derek with a little boy on the shoulders. "And you and mommy are holdning hands." He added happily.  
"That`s fantastic." Derek said proud of his son. He`s a very good drawer for his age and very creative. Even though in this picture, he accidently drew Derek four arms. Two, to hold Josh on his shoulder, one which is entangled with Addison`s and one that is placed on Aiden`s shouler.

"let`s go bake the cake!" He yelled and was downstairs already. Before running to the pantry he run to Mason into the living room and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He was so in love with his little brother and so proud to not be the youngest any longer, it really is nice to watch.

"Upppsss" he said when he colided with his mother who surprisingly walked out of the pantry.

"Joshy, what are you doing at home?" she asked surprised biting in an apple.

"Oh Addison, hi," Derek said sheepishly. "What are you doing here?" he asked and walked towards her to kiss her.

"I could ask you the same question. You´re supposed to be at the hospital, and Joshua at kindergarden." She said suspicious of what they were doing at home at this time of the day.

"And you should be at the practice." He continued to list all the places they should be right now. "What are you doing here by the way?"

"I forget my blackberry and I have an early lunch break." She said suspect, of what is happening in her house, evident in her voice.

"Hmm, we`re doing nothing, right Josh, just spending the day together." He said sheepishly.

"No you`re not." Addison replied. Her curiousity is a real pain in the neck sometimes.

"What`s going on here?"

"Nothing mommy, really." Josh said in his sweetest voice winking at Derek.

"Oh there definitely is something going on around here." God she is so curious right now that she doesn`t want to leave the house again.

"Joshua can you give daddy and me a minute alone please?"  
"Uhmm okay"

"Tell me" she begged Derek. "Pleaseeee" after she was sure, that Josh left the room she walked over to her husband and kissed him with mighty passion her hand wandering down his torso to her targed.

"You better stop that." He said pulling away, already aroused.

"No I won`t, not,until you`ve said me what is going on in my house." She opended his pants and tried to grab his penis through his boxers, but he softly pulled her hands out of his pants, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, buttoned his pants and left the pantry.

"Derek" she pouted and run after him.  
"Mommy stop asking daddy, it`s a surprise" Joshua yelled from the living room. "We won`t tell you." He added laughing.

"Are you sure about that." She picked up the boy, walked over to the couch, placed him on it and began to tickle him and that was mean because he is just as much ticklish as she is.

"No mommy stop that! That`s mean." He yelled. "Daaaaaaaddyyyy! HELP"He yelled while laughing and kicking with his feet in every direction possible.

And Derek insinuated himself from behind and grabbed Addison and started tickling her so Josh was free. Josh jumped on her and helped Derek tickling Addison and they all laughed.

Meanwhile Mason was watching his parents and brother like a courious cat which moves it`s head and eyes very fast.

"All right, all right, I give up. I won`t ask anymore." she said but it didn`t help. Her boys had way too much fun."Please boys. Stop it." She laughed.

"Do you promise to leave us and the surprise alone if we stop?" Derek asked just to make sure and didn`t stop tickling her until she answered with a relieved yes.

"I love you." He said and kissed her again. "How about we continue what you started earlier in the pantry tonight?" He asked her smirking.

"I`m looking forward to it." She replied smiling widely. "I love you." She added and then he let her get up.

"I guess I better get back to work now and leave you guys doing whatever it was you were doing before I showed up here." She suggested and Derek and Joshua both nodded eagerly.

"Bye Mason" She said and kissed the baby boy goodbye and waved Derek and Joshua bye as well.

"Mommy`s lots of fun" Joshua laughed and Derek joined his son`s laughter.

"The two of us will make the flan base now and afterwards we`ll pick up Aiden and get the flowers and the present that I have for mommy. Then we come back here and make the cream ready."  
"Okay."

"Go and wash your fingers and meet me in the kitchen" Derek said and took Mason in his right arm, and pulled the playpen after himself towards the kitchen so he could watch the baby while baking with his second son.

"We need flour, sugar, butter, chocolate, eggs" Derek said and Josh run straight to the pantry to get the stuff he knew were it was preserved. But unfurtunately he wasn`t tall enough to reach the flour and neither did he reach the sugar, so he decided to climb up the sidebord to get it.

"Daddy" he yelled as he was on the sidebored but still couldn`t reach the sugar and flour.

When Derek walked in the room, he was shocked because Joshua was standing on the sidebord trying to reach the flour. Then the 4-year -old lost his balance and thank god, Derek was fast enough to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Ouch" Josh said silently. He knew Derek would be angry with him now. Now he suddenly remembered how many times his parents have told him to not climb up shelves sidebords.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Derek asked shocked himself. There wasn`t even time for being angry right now.  
"Nothing hurts." He replied breathing slowly. Right now he wants his mommy. She would make him feel so much better now.

Derek turned him around so that father and son were facing each other now and he engulfed him in a hug. Cuddling him close.

"Joshua, don`t climb up the sidebord or any shelves or something similar again. Do you understand. You`re very lucky I caught you." Derek said still hugging his son close.

"I promise."

"Good. So now why don`t you go in the kitchen and look if Mason is okay while I get all the ingredients."

"Okay."

"Do you want to scramble the eggs and butter?"  
"Yes." The shock was gone and both of them enjoyed backing the cake together. Bit by bit Derek put the sugar into the bowl while Joshua was mixing the butter and eggs. Soon the cake batter was ready to be baked and the two men were left cleaning up the mess they had bred.

"It smells soo yummy" Joshua said while not helping Derek cleanind up the mess, but practise gymnastics on the kitchen floor and every once in a while looking at the cake in the oven.

"All done." Derek exclaimed proudly looking at the shiny kitchen.

Then they picked up Aiden from school and then went to a jewellery shop to pick up Addison`s birthday present. It`s a medallion where she can put in two photographs. It`s also engraved and say`s "We love you". This would be the present from Derek and the boys. Afterwards they went to a tourist agency to pick up two tickets for a jurney to Hawaii.

They haven`t had a honeymoon after renewing their vows after they almost got divorced. The last stop was the florist where he picked up a bouquet of calla lilies, her favorite flowers.

"Ready to go home boys?" Derek asked his three sons. Mason became really cranky by now and was in desperate need of a nap.

"Yup, then we can finish the cake, right?" Josh said excited.

"Exactly."

"I need to show you my present for mom. It`s great." Aiden said and explained Derek what he made for his mom.

"That`s cool, she`ll be very happy about a new set of dishes. What did you paint on them?"  
"Emma, said that a heart would be nice, so I painted a red heart on all of them and wrote mommy below it."

"Cool, you`re very creativ, both of you." Derek said chuckling. The boys really made big efforts for their mothers birthday.

They pulled up the driveway and saw lights on.

"It seems like mommy`s already home. Boy`s remember, it`s a secret." Derek reminded the boys and drove into the garage.

"What are you doing home again?" Derek asked kissing his wife hello.

"My last patient cancelled, so I`m off early."  
"Sorry to tell you that, but you have to leave again. We`re not ready yet, are we boys?"  
"No we`re not ready yet mommy." Aiden said determined.

"I guess I`ll do a little shopping then." Addison said. "Anything you need?" She asked Derek.

"Nope, but would you mind taking Mason to his crib before leaving so I can make a plan with these two?"

"Sure, come here baby boy." She said and took the baby out of his carseat and left the 3 big boys alone.

"Did you miss mommy hmm?" She asked when Mason hid his face in her shoulder. He started whining when she placed him on the changing table to change his diper. He wasn`t a fan of that at all and he started crying even louder when she put him down in his crib.

"Shh sweetie, it`s okay." She said and stroke over the boys cheek, putting so much love in the action, like only a mother can. Alone that action made him stop crying and he soon drifted off, drifted into the dreamworld.

"When am I allowed back home?" She asked when she entered the living room where her other 3 boys were talking.

"3 hours." Derek said. "I think we`re ready then."

"All right, love you guys."

"We love you too."  
"See you later then."

"So we better hurry. Like I know your mom she`ll be back in an hour or so." Derek smirked, knowing how his wife is when she`s curious.

"No she won`t this time." Aiden replied. "She knows that she won`t find anything out before tomorrow."

"Yup, lets bake the cake." Josh said and run into the kitchen.

Only 5 minutes late and the whipped cream was everywhere. On the walls, the floor but gladly there was something in the bowl left.

"Now we take half of it into the bowl over there and add the raspberries. That`s going to be a great cake." He said proudly.  
The flan base is chocolate brown, then the next shift would be white, the natural cream color and the last one will be raspberry pink and adorned with raspberries on top of the cake.

"Cool, can I lick of the whisk?" Joshua asked his father wide eyed.

"One for each of you, all right?"  
"Okay."

"What do you think boys?"  
"It looks really cool" Aiden said while Josh`s finger moved near the cake.

"Josh, the cake is for tomorrow." Derek reminded his son laughing. "Then you can eat as much as you want to."

"Can we wrap up our presents now?" Josh yelled while running towards the stairs.  
"I`ll be right up, I just have to hide the cake at Sam`s first." Derek answered in a low voice.  
"I`ll get the fancy paper." Aiden added and went into the office and came back with three different kind of fancy paper.

10 minutes later they were all busy wrapping their presents. "Dad look" Aiden cried laughing pointing at his younger brother.

Derek soon joined the laughter, Joshua was full with snippets and his face was colored in green, because he tried to write mommy on his present but failed, because he hold the pen the wrong way around.

"Do you need help?" Derek asked after he had stopped laughing.

"Nooo, I can do it alone." He pouted and turned the pen around, now really writing on the paper. Mommy was one out of five words he could write. Mommy, daddy, Aiden, Mason and of course Joshua.

Then the day went by farly quick. They hid the presents again and prepared supper. When Addison came home 4 hours after leaving the house the kids were all about to go the bed, all three of them very happy.

It was alread 8:30 when Addison was woken up by the smell of coffee in the next morning. When she opened her eyes she noticed that there wasn´t just coffee, but freshly squeezed orange juice, bagles with cream cheese, pancakes, different kind of fruits, the calla lilies and all her four men.

"God morning beautiful." Derek said and kissed her. "Happy Birthday"

Then the boys began to sing "Happy Birthday" and gave their mom the self-made presents.

"Oh boys you`re beautiful." She said while carefully unwrapping the paper of Aiden`s present.

"Aiden it`s great. You made a great effort for that, didn`t you." She asked and kissed her first born. "I love it. You really did a great job with it."  
"It actually was fun making it." He replied hugging his mom.

"Dadaa" Mason said and pointed towards the cake that was standing on the dresser.

"Did you bake that cake?" Addison asked not beliving her eyes. "It looks like from a pastry cook.

"Do you want to open my present now?" Josh asked eagerly. He was so excited that he couldn`t sit still but bounced up and down on the bed the whole time.

"Of course, hand it over." After she carefully unwrapped it she was so touched she nearly had to cry." Did you do this all by yourself? It`s so beautiful Joshua."

"Do you like it? I made it with Emma last week, you can put all your jewellery in there."  
"I love it very much Josh. Thank you and that picture is awesome"

"So and this is from all of us." Derek said and handed her the tiny package in which the medallion was.

"You know you`re the best husband any woman could ask for. Definitely." She then pulled all the boys in a hug.

They spend a really nice day as a family. The boys had lots of fun on the beach and so did Addison and Derek. Mason crawled for the first time, what earned him applause and many ahhs and ohhs. Everybody was happy that day

"And last but not least" Derek announced in the evening when they were already in bed and handed her the envelop.  
"What is it?" She asked while pulling the tickets out of it.

"You`re crazy Derek Shepherd."  
"Our second honeymoon. Kids will stay with Amy. What do you think?"  
"I think, that the both of us will have a lot fun during that trip."

* * *

So, what do you think? I had lots of fun while writing it, if you only had half as much fun as I did it doesn`t matter because that`s still a lot!

I thought about the next chapter and there are two possibilities. First: Grocery shopping with Addison and all 3 boys. Second: An evening with Amelia and the boys while Addison and Derek are in Hawaii. Your choice. :D

Oh crap, I just noticed that you can`t review if you reviewed the last chapter. I deleted the author`s note chapter so this is the second chapter 4. I should have thought of that before. So if you want to beta, just click the button to chapter 5 and review then. :D


	5. Authors note!

So if you`d like to review, it`ll work now:)

Mariella was so kind to write her review in a pm. :D

I hope it`s okay that I publish it here Mariella.

Blair Mariella Waldorf

Oh my gosh, your new chapter of boys was so great, but I couldn't review it (there was told I already reviewed it ... ) ... whatever, I tell you now, I love your new chapter. I had to laugh so badly and I could imagine Derek and the boys. I also loved that Addie was so curious. It reminded me of me, because I'm so curious too. ;)  
And the present were so sweet. I love your story so much, it really brightend my day ... I dislike snow at the moment ... it's so much and I want to go somewhere where it is warm (Hawaii maybe ;) ) ... and you saved my day by updating your story.  
I would love to read the shopping chapter before the Hawaii trip, because I think Addie needs some new sexy bikinis before she and Derek can go to Hawaii. ;)


	6. How we found out

Hey, it`s been a while since I updated this story last, but I simply didn`t have time to write durning my exams. It`s a different chapter this time, it`s a cute talk between Addison and Aiden mostly and a little Derek in the flashbacks. I hope`ll like it and review ;)

I don`t own anything.

* * *

How we found out

.

.

.

"Mommy, why don`t I have any sisters?" Aiden asked his mother the same question he had asked his father a couple of weeks earlier. Ever since then he had to think about it.

.

Flashback

.

"Do you want to find out about the babies gender?" Derek asked Addison anxiously while they were waiting in the waiting room for the 18-week ultrasound.

"I`d have to look away from the screen if I didn´t want to find out. So yes, I want to find out. How about you?"

"I already know!"  
"Oh you do?"  
"Of course. We`re going to have a little red-headed girl because you`re the babies mother."  
"You think so?"  
"I do." He confirmed smiling moving his hand to her pregnant belly feeling their baby.

"She has a strong kick for a girl don`t you think?" He asked proudly.

"Maybe it`s a boy."  
"No it`s not Addie. It`s a girl."

"Dr. Shepherd." They heard their name being called. "The doctor is ready for you."  
"Thank you." Addison and Derek got up and followed the nurse while holding hands.

"How do you feel Addison? Anything unusual? Any pain?"  
"No, everything feels good."  
"All right then lets get started. Would you like to find out the baby`s gender today?"

"We do." Addison replied and Derek grinned widely.

"Any feeling whether it`s a girl or boy?"

While Addison answered with boy Derek said girl. They hardly ever agree.

"Well, in most cases the mother is right." The doctor laughed. "You know how it works, it`s going to be a little cold now."

And only a second later they heard the babies heartbeat again. They both thought it is the most beautiful sound they`ve ever heard.

"There is your baby. It seems strong and healthy. And it seems like mommy`s right. It`s a little boy in there." The doctor confirmed Addison`s assumption.

.

End Flashback

.

Well that was the story about how they found out that Aiden´s a boy. A little copy of his father of course.

.

Flashback 2

With Josh it was all a little different. He wouldn`t show his gender during one of the ultrasounds so it was a surprise that he`s a he or she when he was born.

"You know hon, I think all she wants to do is make it more exciting for us." Derek said on one evening. She was already high pregnant and they expected the baby anytime now.

"No, I think he, wants to irritate you. Because you`re wrong, I tell you it`s another boy."  
She replied winking at him. "And Aiden wants a little brother too."

"And I think, that she`s going to very mad at you when I tell her that you expected her to be a boy."  
"Same the other way around." Addison smirked.

Well after that talk, they didn´t have to wait much longer only 2 days later:

"Come on, one last push and your baby`s here." The midwife encouraged Addison.

And only a couple of seconds later she announced the arrival of their second baby boy.

After the baby was placed in Addison`s arms and she had watched him for a couple of seconds she turned to Derek, "See, I told you so."

And he kissed her softly. What Addison never knew was, that Derek was hoping for a girl because he knew Addison how much Addison would have wanted a daughter.

.

End Flashback

.

Well with Mason it was pretty much the same as with Aiden with the slight difference, that Addison had support from her two boys who definitely wanted to have a little brother and not sister. Aiden thought that girls are yucky.

.

Flashback 3

.

"No daddy, mommy`s right. It`s a boy!" Aiden argued hand on his hip looking just like Addison in that moment.

"Yes dadda, it`s boy." Josh confirmed.

"No it`s not. Right baby? You`re going to be our little princess." Derek whispered to Addison`s very pregnant belly.

.

End Flashback

.

"Aiden, it`s nothing a parent can influence. You either are having a boy or girl but you can`t choose." She explained to him deciding it was still too early for the talk with the bees.

"You can`t influence it at all?" He asked disbelieving.

"No I can`t. No one can for that matter. It`s always a surprise when you have a baby."

"Mom, would you have preferred a daughter?" He asked now frightened. Now that he knew that it was all a fortuity he got scared that his mom never really wanted him.

"Aiden, I love you more, more than life itself, okay? I wouldn`t change you for anything. Not even a daughter. I`m not going to lie to you, I´ve always thought that I would have a daughter one day and I would have loved it, but that doesn`t mean I love you any less just because you`re a boy. You`re my son Aiden. My son and you and your brothers are the most precious gifts I ever received. I love you Aiden."

Aiden didn`t reply and instead hugged his mommy tighly.

"I love you too mommy and I would never want a different mommy because you´re the best."

This made Addison mother`s heart melt. It surely was the most lovely thing he had ever said to her.

End

* * *

So, like I said, it`s a different story this time. But I like it, I think it`s kinda cute.

So what do you think? I`m writing on a chapter where Addison takes the boys grocery shopping, any other ideas?

Love, peace and light,

Antonia


	7. Grocery shopping

Hi everyone,

I know I haven`t updated this story in ages, but I have another chapter that`s almost finished and I hope to update that one in a couple of days too and the next chapter of "Family is the most important thing" is almost finished as well.

Enjoy, the new chapter "Grocery shopping", which was suggested in I think at least 2 reviews.

xxxxxxxx

Sadly, I don`t own anything.

* * *

Grocery shopping

.

.

„Josh do you want to sit in the trolley?"  
"Nooo" he said determined running into the store closely followed by his older brother.

"At least you`re not driving me crazy, at least not yet." She cooed at her baby boy. Mason was sleeping in his carseat.

She took the grogery list in her hand and pushed the trolley into the shop.

"Josh, Aiden come here. I don`t want to loose you boys. Same procedure as everytime we`re shopping." She said sternly looking at them rigid.

"But mooom, you always take sooo long. It`s boring." The older boy whined turning around pouting.

The mother of three just ignored it, glad that they obeyed. Even though she knew that her words would be forgotten in only about 2 minutes, maybe earlier. Latest when they see something they want to buy.

"Mommy can I get something?" Aiden asked bored while Addison was at the refrigerater counter.

"You can get us your favorite cheese. It`s right over there." She pointed at the cheese and he quickly jumped there to get it. By doing that, he accidently run into an older lady who almost fell because she lost her balance.

"Oh I`m so sorry, Ma`m. Are you all right?" Concerned that the woman got hurt.

"Just keep your kid away from me and I`ll be fine." The woman replied annoyed.

"Like I said, I`m sorry. I want you to be more careful Aiden and please apologize to the lady."

"I`m sorry Ma`m." he sweetly looked up to the woman he accidently run into but she just glared at him angry.

"Now get your cheese, okay?" She ruffled his hair placing a kiss on top of his head.

"All right. Sorry mom, I didn`t mean to."  
"I know. It´s okay, just be more carefull."  
"I promise." He smiled at his mom and went to get his cheese, more careful this time.

Addison jumped in surprise when she heard something crash onto the floor. When she turned around she found the floor being covered with milk and Joshua in the middle of it.

"Oh Josh, again?"  
Tears were forming in his eyes his lips trembling.

"Oh sweetie, it`s not that bad."  
"I`m sorry." He whispered.

"Come on here. Just stay with me now okay?" Meanwhile someone who is working at the super market came to clean up the mess Joshua had created.

"I got the cheese mom. What now?"  
"Go and pick some yogurts. But careful Aiden."She added when he stormed towards the yogurts."Do you want to pick some too?" She then asked Joshua.

"Yes." He replied silently and followed his brother.

Purposely, Addison avoided going anywhere near sweets, which was pretty difficult because they were acutally everywhere. But she knew that she couldn`t avoid them when they would go to the checkout counter so she made lots of efforts to avoid all kind of sweets before. It would save her a couple of arguments with Aiden and Joshua.

20 minutes later she was almost done but stopped.

"All right boys. Aiden, take that back to where you got it."She ordered and gave him two packages of different kinds of cookies and three bars of chocolate. "We`ll be waiting here." She announced.

"Did you put anything in the trolley as well Josh?" She asked suspicious.

"No."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes mommy." He smiled sweetly at her.

"All right."

"I brought everything back." Aiden said pouting because his mother wouldn`t buy all the sweets.

"Thank you."

He kept his hands behind his back watching his mother closely. She started to put all the groceries on the line and in a moment when she turned around Aiden quickly put one bar of chocolate on the line as well. Hiding it between a potato bag and some apples.

This is how all kind of candies make their way unnoticed into the Shepherds pantry every time Addison or Derek are taking the children grocery shopping.

To be continued…

* * *

So what do you think?

Any thoughts?

Won`t tell you what the next chapter`s about, but I need a couple of more ideas where kids might cause problems. The only idea I have left is the chapter in which the boys stay with Amelia and Derek and Addie are in Hawaii.


	8. Called in

Sorry for the long wait. But I`m just not really insired lately. I hope you like the new chapter.

I don`t own anything.

* * *

Called in

„Shepherd?"  
"Hello Addison, I need you to come to the hospital."  
"What about my kids, I can`t take them to the hospital."  
"I just sent Derek home."  
"All right then. I`ll be there as soon as possible." She sighned. Again she had to work instead of spending a nice day with her family. Derek would have been at home around noon and they wanted to spend the afternoon in the park.

"Boys, you`re spending the day with your dad."  
"Yaayyy." Aiden yelled happily running through the whole house like a thunderbold closely followed by Joshua. 8 months old Mason only looked at them curious, he couldn`t crawl just yet so he always robbed on the floor. Addison always says, when she needs to clean she can see it on Mason`s cloth.

"You`re not that happy Mason are you?" She asked her youngest child while taking him up.

The baby cuddled close and sure would soon fall asleep as he hasn`t slept that much in the previous night.

"Hi beautiful." Derek greeted Addison with a kiss and then placed one on top of Mason`s head.

"Hi handsome. Mason`s really tiered and the other two have way too much energy. They are running around the house like thunderbolds. We had planned a trip to the park later, maybe you can do it with them instead?"

"Sure. We both have tomorrow off right? Because it`s been too long that we did something as a family, the whole family." Derek explained while he filled a glass with water.

"Normally I have the day off, I don`t know why the Chief needs me so urgently that he sends you home so, I really don`t know. I have to go now. I love you." She kissed her husband and youngest son goodbye and left the house.

"Ah Addison, thanks for coming in." The chief of surgery greeted her 20 minutes later.

"Hey, where`s my patient?"  
"Room 354, TTT-S, surgery can`t wait any longer. It has to happen right now."  
"Woow, I have to look at the patient before I start cutting Chief. You might as well call me earlier next time."  
"She only came in 2 hours ago. Then we had to find out what was wrong and as soon as I knew we would need you, I called."  
"Okay, I`ll go there straight, examine her and then we can do the surgery. Book me an OR?"  
"Already done."

"Fine."

"Mrs Allen? I`m Dr. Shepherd." Addison greetied her new patient.  
"Hello." She said, she looked pale and frightened.

"I`m going to examine you now so I know exactly what we`re facing, okay?"  
"Yes, sure."

"It certainly looks like the chief was right."  
"Does this mean I need surgery?"  
"Yes. I`m sorry."  
"Are you going to do the surgery?" She asked hopefully, eying her closely.

"Yes. I`m one out of very fue people who can operate this successfully."  
"Good, that`s good."

"Mom"she suddenly heard Joshua`s voice.

"Josh what are you doing here? Where`s your dad?"  
"He`s at the nurse station trying to get nurse Lauren to watch us." Aiden answered.

"You two just wait there. I have to finish my talk with Mrs. Allen. I`m really sorry, normally I don`t bring my children to work and neither does my husband."

"That`s okay."  
"Okay, TTTS means twin to twin transfusion syndrome. Meaning, your babies share blood vessles. This means, that one twin might get too little and the other twin too much blood. I`m going to try and fix you have anymore questions, don`t hestiate to ask. Ask me whatever you want."

"No thank you. I think I got it. The other doctor already explained everything."  
"All right. Then I`ll go and prepare the surgery."

After surgery

"Seriously you can`t just bring the kids here and leave them with that nurse Derek. I don`t want this for my children. I don`t want them to grow up in a hospital. You wanted to take them to the park and they were looking forward to it and then you just bring them here and leave them with a nurse."

"Addison calm down please."  
"No Derek."  
"Yes. Look at me, it was a very important patient for me. I needed to go to the hospital to take care of him and save his life Addison. I don`t want our sons to grow up in a hospital either but I didn`t have a choice and I made Amelia pick them up didn`t I?"

"Still."

"Honey what is going on? You`re not acting like yourself. Is there anything you want to talk about? "  
"No, at least not yet."

"Alright. Are you ready to leave? We can go pick up the boys and go home."  
"Yeah, sure."

He took her hand and gently squeezed it. She was really moody the last couple of days.

She rested her head on his shoulder while they were walking towards the exit, he had his arm slung around her waist and hold her close.

After a while Derek spoke again. " Or we could ask Amelia to take the boys over night and spend the night alone. Just you and me?"

"That would be nice." She smiled at him happy, to have her husband for herself for one whole night.

At Amelias

"Where`s mommy?" Joshua asked grumpy.

"She`s still working Josh." Aiden replied annoyed by his younger brother.

In this moment the doorbell rung.

"Mommy." Josh yelled and run into his moms arms. "I wanna go home." He snuggled closer.

"What`s up son?" She askes exhausted.  
"I missed you."

Addison looked at Derek, silently apologizing for the change of plans.

"Then lets go home baby boy."

Later when all the boys where asleep Addison and Derek curled up on the couch and enjoyed each other`s closeness. It`s been a while since they`ve had some time for themselves.

"I miss this. These moments, only you and me." She admitted.

"So do I. But that`s not what was bothering you, was it?"

She shook her head and afterwards let her head rest on Derek`s chest. All she wanted right now, was being close to her husband. Being held by him all night long.

"Do you want to tell me what`s going on?" He asked her patiently. Of course her behaviour made him worry so he tried to make her talk.

She remained silent for another couple of minutes before she finally looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I`m pregnant." Finally it was out and she started sobbing. As this wasn´t at all what Derek had expected he was totally overwhelmed with the situation and didn´t understand what was going on with Addison. What made her worry so much?

"And I`m just scared that, that there won`t be any time for you and me anymore and I have to stop working again and I just never thought I would have another child. This isn´t in my plan and it`s freaking me out."

He nodded, listening to everything she had said."And what are you going to do?"

Addison looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" His look told her.

"I`m not going to abort this baby Derek. I love that baby but I`m scared. It`s a part of us just like the boys are, I`m just scared that it will be too much." She admitted.

* * *

So another chapter Hope you liked it. What do you think? Another boy or maybe a girl? Thanks for reading everyone.

Antonia 3


End file.
